Falling
by Clarity2199
Summary: Re-edited. Yaoi, incest, KMokuba. What if based on the story, Falling from Grace. Kaiba drinks a love potion, but looks at the wrong person, and all has to learn the hardships that come with it.


**YUGIOH**

Falling

Narr: This is an alternate branch-off 'what if' from the story, 'Falling from Grace'. After taking a sip from a love potion....instead of Kaiba seeing Joey, his sights go to someone else, and has to learn how to cope with the hardships that come from it. It's not a 'short-short' (more of a long-short), but it's a lot shorter than the original story line. Please read 'all' the warnings on this before going further. It's also highly recommended that you at the very least read up to Chapter 4 of the original story line, so that you know what's going on, before reading this. Otherwise....you may have no idea what's going on from the very beginning. And if you don't like to read K/J, don't worry....you wont see that in the first 4 chapters of the original fic.

WARNINGS: shonen-ai, Kaiba/Mokuba, yaoi (male/male), incest, rated - R, sexual content, under age sex, harsh language, minor self-loathing, some one-sided love, a hint on suicidal thoughts. I think that's it (I hope). Keep in mind this is also a romance/angst. I don't entirely see it myself as angst, but then I favor Kaiba/Joey relationships. Those that favor Kaiba/Mokuba may not see this as the happiest story in the world.

Note: Those that don't like Kaiba/Mokuba combos....please do not read.

Kaiba was attempting to just relax in school....drink his coffee and finish some paperwork for Kaiba Corp. But for some reason, the friendship girl just wouldn't leave him alone. Of all the people to be stuck in the same room with by himself, why did it have to be her?

Tea was ranting to him, pissing him off to no end. "I am not leaving, until you look at me! You can atleast show that much decency to the person trying to talk to you! You coward....are you afraid to even face a helpless woman??"

And Kaiba was not in the mood for it. He was having a strange dizzy spell coming over him for no reason, and having some nagging yapping woman annoy the hell out of him wasn't helping. He finally began to move his head up to face her, in order to tell her off and make her to shut up once and for all....

But they were interrupted.

Suddenly, the door swung open and an energetic child came bounding in. "Big brother!!" Mokuba said happily.

Tea had a horrified look on her face, but Kaiba didn't notice....instantly hearing the sound of his brother's voice and immediately focusing on who was obviously more important to him. Kaiba turned and looked at the smiling face of his brother....and Kaiba couldn't feel more happier to see Mokuba running over to him.

Kaiba couldn't stop the smile forming on his face, as he asked, "And what are you doing here?"

Mokuba gave a sheepish grin, saying, "I'm sorry....I know I shouldn't be interrupting you in school, but I forgot to tell you that middle school was out early for today! They have some teacher's conference or something. Isn't there any way you could get out early, too? Please, big brother??"

Kaiba reached his hand out, taking Mokuba's hand. "Well....I all ready finished all my homework for today. And seeing that almost everyone's out in our school because of the flu going around anyway, maybe it would be better off that we got out of here, before I catch something next...."

"That's great!!" Mokuba said. Then catching himself, he chuckled, "I mean, not you catching something, but getting out early...."

Kaiba gave a slight chuckle himself, frazzling his brother's hair. "Come on....let me just pack up."

As Kaiba packed his things, he heard his brother mutter, "Oh, hi Tea....how are you doing?"

Tea didn't answer, but it snapped Kaiba back to remembering she was even there, so focused on his brother that he had totally forgotten about her. Immediately, he forced the mask of indifference back on, becoming even a bit pissy that she was there to bare witness to him softening up like that. It wasn't the way he liked to be seen from anyone else....only Mokuba.

Turning around, Kaiba glared down at her, as he wondered, 'What was it she wanted again?' He didn't remember if she even said what it was, but he didn't care, anyway. So instead, he just muttered, "Didn't I tell you to stay out of my breathing space, Gardner? And I don't mean just because of the flu season, either."

He then turned and left with his brother, leaving her behind fuming.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Tea was horrified when Mokuba bounded in and she was helpless to do anything about it. Kaiba turned and saw him first. He then smiled taking Mokuba's hand, as his brother told him about getting out earlier at school, and convincing Kaiba to leave early as well.

'Oh, no....what is this going to do? Kaiba will....now....love Mokuba. But, wait a minute....he already loves his brother. So, I guess....it really wont do anything to him.' Tea decided, now thoroughly disappointed that her plan didn't work, and feeling even more pissy that Kaiba was still treating her like garbage.

After Kaiba insulted her again and left with his brother, Tea stormed out afterwards, running into Tristan first who was anxious to get his homework assignment. He said a quick rushed hello, and continued into the room Tea just came from....the Janitor following shortly after.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

That night, Kaiba couldn't seem to find the least bit of desire to stay at work very long, and even decided to go home early to play with Mokuba....which Mokuba was tickled to death over. For Mokuba, this had to be the best day 'ever'!

By the next school day, Kaiba was not paying any attention to Yugi's group, as Tristan was in another world fantasizing about his new love....the Janitor. He didn't see the horrified look on Tea's face as Tristan mentioned drinking from Kaiba's cup, nor the look of hate in her eyes when she looked Kaiba's way....still thinking he got out of it scott clean. No....none of that registered in Kaiba in the least. That day, all he kept thinking about was yesterday with Mokuba.

Kaiba decided maybe he just hadn't been spending enough time with his brother, lately. He had been taking for granted him always being there for him. Yesterday seemed to have become an epiphany for him, as he realized just how important Mokuba was in his life. He wanted to do something special for him....something he'd remember always, and he knew just the thing.

When Kaiba brought Mokuba home that night, Kaiba gave his brother the news of his plans. Kaiba decided that he would take all weekend off, including Friday evening. They would take the private jet and go to their private island resort for the entire weekend, just the two of them....out of this miserable weather and somewhere where it was presently in the high 80s.

Mokuba was ecstatic, and wondered if his brother was feeling well. But he didn't ask, either....he didn't want to ruin it, while his brother was being uncharacteristically generous.

This idea was not something that Kaiba would normally consider. Infact, Mokuba could say that his brother's behavior was almost....strange, compared to his usual. Yes, his brother was always kind towards him and showed a side of him that he showed no one else. But Mokuba felt this other side of him he was showing might even be more kind and caring towards him than normal. He didn't know what to think of it.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Friday evening came quickly. As they packed, Mokuba could see the excitement showing in Kaiba's eyes and features almost as much as Mokuba was about this. 'Maybe Seto just desperately needed some time off', Mokuba thought.

Kaiba flew the BEWD jet for a few hours until it was later in the evening. At that time, he finally touched down at his private resort, which was always well-maintained but he almost never went to. He told the cleaning crew to stay away that weekend, to ensure they got total privacy away from it all.

The next morning, they went out shopping for food together, eating out together, then came home to put their things away. Mokuba was ready to swim and Kaiba was ready to join him. They got into their swimming trunks and headed out.

Mokuba quickly headed into the warm ocean water, as Kaiba set up a place for them to sit in the shade of their umbrella and beach chairs....complete with cooler, towels, sunglasses and sun block. 'Sun block', Kaiba suddenly thought. He quickly turned to see his brother fooling around in the water and snapped, "Mokuba! You didn't put sun block on."

"Awww, but Seto....I'll be okay." Mokuba whined.

"Now, Mokuba." Seto ordered.

Kaiba took the liberty of putting the sun block on his brother. For some reason, what was normally just another chore became a total fascination to him today. It brought him to focus on just how much his brother had grown and developed since the last time this was done.

He rubbed it slowly into the contours of Mokuba's form, appreciating every curve, every little bit of him. He was simply beautiful....more beautiful than the most glorious sunset. And the way the wind hit his brother's flowing hair, and moved with the wind. He never noticed just how incredible his brother looked until this moment. Automatically, his finger came up, brushing some of his hair away from Mokuba's ear.

Mokuba gave him a strange look, then smiled, saying, "Seto....what are you doing?"

Seto smiled back, saying, "I think you're going to need that haircut soon."

Mokuba squealed and quickly ran back into the water, causing Seto to laugh....and also realizing just how lucky he was to have him as his brother.

Putting lotion on himself, Kaiba sat in the shade of the sun, resting in a lawn chair, as he watched his brother romp and play. But it didn't take long before Mokuba came back, whining to him some more. "Setooo....we're at the beach. You're supposed to be swimming at the beach, like I am!"

"You know I never cared for salt water." Kaiba told him.

"....or chlorine water, I know." Mokuba pouted. "But it's no fun swimming alone. Please, big brother....for me??"

How could he say no to that? Kaiba took off his shades and stood, accepting Mokuba's request. Mokuba was delighted....that was a lot easier than usual to get him to agree. Normally, Kaiba fought a lot harder than that....on the very rare occasion they even went to a beach.

They went into the water together. Kaiba took a little time to get comfortable with the temperature of the water, then started a water fight with his brother....to Mokuba's surprise. His brother.....playful? But again, Mokuba wasn't one to complain, enjoying this new side of Seto. A side he thought he'd never see again....a side that actually reminded him of Seto before Gozaburo. Seto was smiling, he was enjoying himself. Mokuba was so happy, he thought he was going to cry. But he would be strong in front of his brother.

A water match soon became a tickle match, and Mokuba lay on the edge of the shoreline with some waves coming up to touch his upper back, as he squirmed helplessly from his brother's tickling. Mokuba was laughing so much, he couldn't speak. And his brother smiled down at him with a strange sparkle in his eyes as he did so.

Kaiba finally stopped, letting his brother calm down, as he stayed over him. He brought his face closer to Mokuba's asking, "Are you okay?"

Mokuba smiled up at him, his eyes also dancing joyously as he said, "Okay?? I'm better than okay! This is the greatest vacation I ever had!!" And wrapped his arms around his brothers neck, hugging him.

Kaiba hugged him back, finding nothing more important in the world than this moment. When they released, his emotions got the better of him and he kissed Mokuba lightly on the lips, surprising Mokuba. Kaiba then smiled down, saying, "I love you, Mokuba...."

He couldn't hold it back any more, and tears filled Mokuba's eyes. Kaiba had 'not' said such words since the orphanage. He felt like he was really getting his brother back again. He didn't care that Kaiba kissed him, assuming that he was showing a brotherly affection. With another tear trickling down his face, Mokuba said, "I love you too, Seto." And kissed him back the same way.

Kaiba smiled down at Mokuba, finding he really enjoyed those kisses. He moved down and kissed him again, this time staying there like that for a moment as Kaiba pressed his lips against Mokuba's, giving a slight grunt of pleasure. Kaiba then pulled away quickly, for the first time finally realizing himself that....something was different. Mokuba looked at him strangely from that last kiss, and Kaiba questioned himself, 'What am I doing?'

The smile faded, as Kaiba moved off his brother and gazed out into the ocean, still wondering why he did that, and what he was doing. "Seto....are you okay?" Mokuba asked, concerned at his brother's change of mood, suddenly.

Kaiba glanced down at Mokuba, then back at the ocean, as he nodded, "Yes, I'm all right. I guess I just didn't realize how much I needed a vacation." He then turned and headed to the cooler, getting their towels. "Come on, let's head back to the cabin. I'll make you some lunch. We've been out here a while, now."

"Okay!" Mokuba said. On the way back, Mokuba also considered that kiss. It was a bit 'more' affection than his brother had ever really shown before....ever. And yet, Mokuba didn't know how affectionate 'normal' brothers could be. But, since the only affection he usually got from his brother was a slight hug or a ruffle of hair, Mokuba liked this change.

He didn't mind kissing his brother....atleast in private. It showed how much his brother cared. And Mokuba decided he would do it again, just to let Seto know it was okay for him to do that. He didn't want his brother second-guessing himself around him, after all.

After lunch, Mokuba stood up and approached his brother, who was still sitting down. He smiled, brushing Kaiba's lips with his thumb, laughing, "You got some crumbs on you."

"You could have simply told me. I do know how to use a napkin." Kaiba mused back, but really enjoying the touch from his brother. Mokuba then surprised him as he wrapped his arms around him, kissing him long like Kaiba did at the beach. Again, Kaiba gasped slightly from the odd pleasure he felt from it.

As Mokuba pulled away, Kaiba eyed him strangely. Mokuba smiled, saying, "I liked when you kissed me earlier. It made me feel special. I didn't want you to think you can't do that....atleast when there's no one else around."

At that, Kaiba laughed. "Afraid your friends might tease you?"

Mokuba looked away, blushing, "Well....kissing's kid-stuff. But they don't need to know, right?"

"Right." Kaiba smiled to him and hugged him tight, still glad that Mokuba didn't feel he was too old to accept his affection. And as he did, he questioned himself. 'Is that what it was.....things that only kids normally do?' Then, why did he have a strange feeling it wasn't the right thing to do after he did that....like he somehow crossed a line, somewhere? 'Mokuba liked it....so it had to be okay.' He decided.

The two then finally went out, enjoying the small town around there, away from their private resort. Out in the island civilization, they had plenty to do for tourist traps, and Mokuba was trying to do everything there was to do.

By night time, Kaiba was exhausted and was glad to be back to their home away from home. And they made it just in time, as the thunder rumbled loudly. Kaiba told his brother to get to bed, and then went to bed, himself....but he didn't stay long. Instead, Kaiba got back up, as he left his room and went to the porch to watch the pounding tropical storm, which was much harsher than their regular storms back at Domino City. For some reason, he kept thinking of Mokuba and those kisses. He licked his lips, hungering for more.

"Seto....?" Mokuba asked.

Kaiba turned to see his brother approaching him with a pillow in his hand. "Why are you still up?" Mokuba asked him.

"I should be asking you that question." Kaiba said to him. He then turned away, saying, "I don't know....I had trouble sleeping."

"Me, too. Maybe we're both not used to the storms being so loud. I...." Mokuba looked down, ashamed. "....I'm scared. Can I sleep with you?"

"I thought you out-grew that." Kaiba mused.

Mokuba blushed, getting angry. "These storms are louder than at home! I'm just not used to them. And you're up, too!"

Kaiba chuckled. "Relax....of course you can. Let's go to bed."

Kaiba slept with only a pajama bottom, topless due to the warm weather. Mokuba did the same, as they both laid down under their light sheet on the bed, curling up to each other. "Goodnight, big brother."

"Goodnight, Mokuba." Kaiba said, staring at Mokuba, noticing him doing the same. Kaiba realized both of them were waiting for the other to make that kiss again. Finally with a smile, Kaiba made the move, pressing his lips against his, enjoying the feel of the light touch of Mokuba's skin, with his brother in his arms. But Kaiba also broke it, when he felt himself getting warm from below, finding that feeling very strange.

Before Mokuba could even say anything, Kaiba closed his eyes, and muttered quickly, "Goodnight." Ending the conversation, before it began.

"Goodnight." Mokuba said.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Kaiba opened his eyes to find Mokuba kissing him, again....this time licking at his lips. "What are you doing?" Kaiba asked, pulling back from his brother._

_But Mokuba wouldn't have it and clung to him, kissing harder, "I want you, Seto. I told you I liked it. Please don't stop."_

_The pleasure was intense, as Kaiba found himself unable to resist him....he felt so good, smelled so good. Mokuba began to touch him in places that he knew was wrong, but the feeling was incredible. "Don't stop." Kaiba pleaded, accepting his surrender to his brother. "You're all that I need."_

_"Oh, Seto....Seto!" Mokuba cried out in pleasure, as Kaiba began to take him. "Seto, more! Seto, Seto...."_

"....Seto!!" Mokuba cried out, finally waking Kaiba. Kaiba was in shock and horror to find himself on top of Mokuba, rubbing himself all over him, one hand on his brother's naked chest while the other hand was trying to pull down his....

Mokuba smirked mischievously, asking, "So, how was she?"

Kaiba blinked, "What?"

"The woman in your dreams. The way you were all over me....she must have been pretty good." Mokuba then giggled, saying, "I really think you need a girlfriend, Seto."

Kaiba leaped off his brother, immediately. It probably would have been rather amusing, if he wasn't so horrified over who was really in his dream. The strange feelings that he was experiencing earlier finally came to a head, and just now had he realized what it was that he felt towards him....his brother, his own flesh and blood.

"Go to your room." Kaiba said, sounding way too serious over what just happened.

Mokuba sobered immediately, hoping he didn't take offense from the joke. "I was only kidding...." Mokuba stated.

"I said, go to your room!" Kaiba snapped harshly, only getting angrier despite Mokuba's attempted explanation.

Mokuba went to his room to sleep, despite the storm still raging, and Kaiba couldn't sleep with his own storm raging inside himself. Even now, he could still feel the need, the hunger......for his brother. 'What kind of monster am I?' He wondered, unable to believe that he was actually lusting after his little kid-brother.

Mokuba did as asked, returning to his room. Still, Mokuba couldn't sleep. It also didn't take long for him to hear his brother leave the room, probably going back to the porch to brood. This caused Mokuba to think about what happened. Why was his brother so upset about this?

'It was just a dream....he didn't mean it.' Mokuba thought. But it didn't take a lot of time for him to put two and two together. His brother had been acting strange, lately. Then during this vacation, the kisses he gave Mokuba....and then finally the dream.

Mokuba's eyes widened, as it finally hit him. "He was dreaming about me....and him...."

That's why the kisses felt strange to him. It wasn't brotherly affection at all.

Mokuba then turned his head to the door in concern, trying to figure out what to do, and how to help his brother out.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

When Mokuba got up, Kaiba was still out on the porch. The storm was over. It was early around 5:30am, and Kaiba was sitting on the floor, staring out at the empty beach, watching the waves crash into the sand.

"Seto?" Mokuba asked, but he didn't say a word....just continued to stare. "You weren't dreaming about a girl last night, were you?"

Kaiba's response was closing his eyes, to hide the guilt crashing into him as hard as the waves were against the sandy beach.

Mokuba looked down at his feet, and asked, "How long have you felt this way?"

"It doesn't make any sense." Kaiba stated, shaking his head in disgust at himself. "It hasn't been very long, at all. Maybe 3 days. It seemed to start when you came to see me....I just didn't know it, then." Kaiba began to shake, as he asked, "Why is this happening to me? What's wrong with me??"

Kaiba never looked so miserable and alone as he did that moment. Mokuba hated to see his brother looking like that. He approached and tried to hug him but Kaiba pushed him away. "No! Stay away from me! Just....don't touch me...."

It hurt Kaiba to say that, but he didn't say it because he wanted Mokuba away from him. He wanted him away because he felt dirty all over. He didn't want to stain the light that was his brother, with his own unclean hands....tainted with the sin of his own sick desires.

He lusted for his own brother, his own flesh and blood....and a young boy who probably had yet to even learn what it was like to have such adult desires. Why was this happening to him?

"....but, I want this."

Kaiba eyes suddenly shot open from those words, and he looked over at his brother, stunned. It sounded just like his dream. "W-what?" He stuttered out, unable to believe he heard that right.

Mokuba approached and kissed him on the lips, holding it there. Kaiba was trembling as he drank that kiss in, hungering for more. As they kissed, Mokuba's hand moved down to his pajama bottoms, slipping his hand inside and touching Kaiba in a place a brother shouldn't.

Kaiba gasped out in pleasure, before weakly attempting to push his brother away......and failing. "A-are you sure....??" Kaiba asked, still having trouble knowing if maybe he just fell asleep on the porch and returned to his dream, as before.

"I'm sure." Mokuba smiled and nodded.

Before long, Mokuba was on top of him, stroking his brother, as Kaiba was below him, licking him greedily. Mokuba blushed furiously as he attempted to do the same, especially after seeing how well his brother responded to it, and was craving for more. And Mokuba gave him anything that he could.

The problem was....Mokuba lied. He didn't want this, but did it anyway. He was so worried about his brother, and wanted to help him. And he decided maybe if he did this, Seto would get better.

Kaiba's tongue was doing things to Mokuba he barely understood, giving him an unusual pressure down there like something was about to happen, encouraging Mokuba to lick Seto more, despite the awkward and terribly wrong feeling he got from doing it.

Both of them gasped at once. Kaiba drank it in....but as Kaiba came, Mokuba spit and gagged, and it splattered partially in his face.

Kaiba laid there, feeling calm and blitzed. Mokuba tiredly pealed himself up, wiping his face, as he stuttered, "So....h-how are you feeling?" Not facing his brother.

Kaiba looked over at him, and suddenly....it hit. Mokuba lied to him. His little brother didn't do this because he wanted it, at all. He did it....out of pity. His own brother just gave him a pity fuck, and suddenly Kaiba felt so sick, he thought he was going to wretch right there.

Almost immediately after, Kaiba had them packed and heading straight home, despite whatever whining and protests Mokuba had to say. As they flew home, Mokuba realized maybe that wasn't the smartest move, after all.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

They were back home by Sunday afternoon. Since that morning, Kaiba hadn't said a word to his brother, and Mokuba was quiet too....not sure what to say to him. He had a feeling his attempt in trying to help his brother didn't work out like he planned. It only seemed to make matters worst.

As soon as they hit the mansion, Kaiba ordered the help to put his things away, then grabbed his briefcase and left for work....on a Sunday. Mokuba was sad to see him just leave like that, without even saying goodbye. And he never worked on Sunday. But he hoped maybe by doing this, his brother could work out this problem he had, and go back to normal.

But that didn't happen, either. Instead, it only started to make matters worst. In an attempt to fight these urges, Kaiba became driven to work constantly. The only time he didn't seem to be at work, he was at school....doing work. Kaiba left very early in the morning, and came home so late even Mokuba couldn't stay awake long enough to see him. The only time Mokuba saw him was after school when he went to work with him. And Kaiba would hand Mokuba tons of things to do that would involve not being near him in the least.

This happened for two days straight, already....with no sign of change. And what Mokuba didn't know was these urges were even now still consuming Kaiba. He was desperately trying to block it and drown it out, but his desires for him refused to be squelched.

Kaiba tried to bury his feelings, but after the first day of complete hell, he decided to take it another step further. On the second evening before going home, he tried to see a rich prostitute service, in hopes to take care of the problem. But instead of distracting him of Mokuba, all it did was make him come home feeling empty, used, and still craving his brother. He had absolutely no idea what to do about it.

But, by the third day, Mokuba decided it was time to start taking matters into his own hands. There was no way he was going to allow this to continue. Mokuba wanted his brother back, and the only way he could think of doing that was finding out why this was happening. He remembered what his brother said....this happened a total of 6 days ago, the very day Mokuba came to school early to see him. And Mokuba had to admit, that was the day his brother started to act different. But, why? What changed?

Love. When a person falls in love with another, Mokuba had heard that this could occasionally be a 'love at first sight' thing. Or maybe his brother just started to hit that stage where he needed something. And since Kaiba deprived himself for so long from caring about anyone, he turned to the one person he ever did care for. Those were both logical possibilities, but Mokuba decided they were also both too unlikely.

Kaiba had been around Mokuba all his life and never showed such signs. He found it hard to believe that on the drop of a hat, Kaiba would suddenly be lusting for him. This didn't seem to be merely a phase or a minor thing....it was an uncontrollable need. And he knew Kaiba was still having them....that's why he was still avoiding him. There had to be some other reason. This occurrence was almost....unnatural. Well, one way or another, Mokuba would get to the bottom of it.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

High school got out, and Kaiba left the school being the statue he normally was. He got into his car and headed straight to work. If anyone focused more on him, they would have noticed he had been looking a lot more fatigued than normal....he was starting to look a little thinner than normal, too. But no one noticed. And the ones that normally did notice these things, seemed to be having problems of their own.

Yugi was looking depressed, as he was walking home with Joey. "Have you seen Tea?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah, but she took off in another direction again. Dunno where she keeps going." Joey said, looking troubled, himself.

Yugi replied, "Maybe she's found someone she likes, too." Thinking about Tristan's new infatuation with the janitor. Yugi hoped that wasn't the case, since he had an interest in Tea....even more than friendship.

"If it's anything like Tristan's going through, then I feel sorry for her." Joey glowered. Suddenly, both of them stopped, noticing a certain boy was standing in their path, and not looking too happy.

Yugi brightened, despite how he had been feeling, and said, "Mokuba...hi! How are you doing? It's been awhile."

"Yeah, how's moneybags?" Joey asked.

That didn't seem to help Mokuba's mood any, as he turned to Yugi, saying, "I need to talk to you, Yugi....it's important. But, not here."

"That's fine." Joey said. "So, where do you want us to go?"

Mokuba looked down now, saying, "I'm sorry, Joey....but what I need to say I have to say in private, only to Yugi. I hope you're not upset...."

Joey looked a bit hurt, but shook his head, saying, "No....whatever. Hey, Yugi....I'll seeya around. I need to catch up on some things, anyway."

"Hey, I'll call you later!" Yugi said. After Joey left, he turned back to Mokuba, asking, "So, what is this about? Is it about Kaiba?"

"Not here." Mokuba looked away, adding, "Let's talk at your place, okay?"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Back at Yugi's place, Yugi brought Mokuba to his bedroom where they could talk in private. Yugi sat on the bed, while Mokuba sat on a chair next to a small work table.

The young Kaiba said, "Okay....before I start, I want you to promise anything that I say can't be said to anyone else. No one can know about this. Not your friends, your Dad....not even Seto. Okay?"

"Okay." Yugi said, now even more curious about this.

Mokuba then looked up at Yugi, and asked, "Yugi....has anything strange happened at the school, lately? Anything weird that sticks out in your head? Anything at all?"

Yugi smiled weakly, saying, "Actually, there's a lot of weird things going on at the school. Why do you ask?"

"Could you tell me about them?" Mokuba asked.

Yugi blinked. "I thought you were going to talk to me about something."

"I know, but....this is important. I need to know. Please??" Mokuba asked.

Yugi shrugged. "Well, Tea's been avoiding me....I think she's seeing someone. I guess I'm kind of depressed over that. And Tristan....well, I don't understand it, myself. Something is really strange with him. He suddenly fell in love with......the janitor of all things."

Mokuba brightened up immediately from that. "Are you serious?? Who's this janitor? Is she a girl?"

"No, the janitor's some 80 year-old guy. That's why it doesn't make sense. It's almost...."

"....unnatural!" Mokuba finished, as he beamed.

Yugi now looked over, asking, "Did something happen like that to your brother?"

Mokuba looked down and nodded. "He hasn't been himself, lately. He's been working constantly to try and get over this problem....but it's not helping, and it's not going away. I just don't know what to do for him."

"Who is he attracted to?" Yugi asked. Mokuba looked back up, giving Yugi a strange almost guilty look. Yugi's eyes widened. "It's not you, is it?"

Mokuba immediately looked back down in shame. "Remember....you promised. You can't tell. If Seto knew I told you, he'd never forgive me, or himself." Mokuba looked back up, saying, "It's not his fault, Yugi! It's just came out of nowhere! Ever since that day I came to your school early to see him, Seto's been acting weird. He didn't even know what was wrong. He just had a strange need to want to be near me. But things started happening, and he finally realized why he was reacting towards me like he was. Once he figured it out, he felt terrible about himself....he sees himself like some kind of freak. He's been staying away from me, because he's afraid he might do something wrong....something that might hurt me. I want my brother back, Yugi! I want him to get better, but I don't know what's wrong!"

Yugi then suddenly changed, and became Yami. He put his hand up, saying, "Calm down, Mokuba. Let's just figure this out together and see what we can come up with. Perhaps Kaiba's and Tristan's affliction is related. I thought I sensed something strange about Tristan, but I couldn't identify it. If something is causing this, we have to find out what it is, and stop it....hopefully reverse the damage, if we can. Now, exactly when did Kaiba start feeling this way?"

"It happened on Thursday." Mokuba said. "I got out early because of a teacher's meeting, and Seto left early with me because of the flu going around."

"When did you two meet?" Yami asked.

Mokuba answered, "When I got out early, I snuck into the school and found where Seto was. That's where we got together."

"Okay. When you got to the room....tell me everything you did and saw. Leave no details out." Yami said.

Mokuba nodded. "Okay. Well....I came in, and Seto was there at his desk. Uh.....Tea was there, and I think she was talking to him."

"Tea?" Yami asked.

"Yeah. Seto looked up at me, and I told him about what happened. So, he agreed to leave early and was packing up, and I said hi to Tea. Then Seto snapped at her about something, and left with me." Mokuba said.

Yami nodded. "Okay, so that's all that happened. Did he mention anything strange happening to him that day? Was he eating or drinking something? Did he act unusual at all, during the time when you first saw him?"

"No, he didn't act strange, then....and he didn't mention anything weird happening to him." Mokuba said. He tried to think hard, as he added, "He wasn't eating anything, or drinking....well, wait. He did have his coffee."

"Coffee...." Yami said neutrally. Then suddenly Yami's eyes widened. "Wait a minute! I remember, now! On Friday morning was when we noticed Tristan began to act strangely. He mentioned seeing and falling for the janitor the day before. Joey asked him if he had been drinking anything strange, and he mentioned he found some warm coffee in a classroom! At the time, I didn't think it was important. Joey simply joked that he shouldn't pick up coffee from unknown strangers. But...."

"So, you think maybe they were both drugged??" Mokuba asked.

Yami answered, "I don't know. But I intend to find out." He looked over at Mokuba, saying, "Give me a day to investigate this, and I'll see if I can get down to the bottom of it."

Mokuba nodded, "Okay, Yugi. And....thanks. I didn't want anyone thinking my brother was even stranger than what they all ready thought." He paused, then said, "Maybe I should tell Seto about this...."

"Are you sure? If you do, you'll be admitting that you talked to me about this." Yami said.

Mokuba nodded, "I know. But this is adding up to his behavior being caused by something....Seto should know about that. If he thinks he's not responsible for acting this way, then that has to atleast make him feel a little better."

"But we don't know that for sure." Yami said.

Mokuba retorted, "Sure we do! My brother suddenly liking me, and your friend suddenly liking some weird old guy happening at the exact same time....and after them both possibly drinking my brother's coffee? These things just don't happen. Even if we can't find the reason, we know something has to be behind this. And if Seto knows, he could help figure this out."

"Very well." Yami nodded. "Despite that, make sure he understands I intend to keep my promise. No one will know about this from me."

"Thanks, Yugi." Mokuba said.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Later that day, Kaiba was still burying himself in work. Except for coffee to keep him going, he had barely been eating anything, lately....too sick to his stomach from his own inner demons consuming his mind. It was maddening. He was beginning to contemplate if suicide would be the only guaranteed way to protect his brother from himself. And he would do whatever he had to in order to protect his brother....no matter what it was.

Infact, if he finally decided that was the only way to go, he was already making sure everything was in order to protect his brother, just incase Kaiba suddenly had an....untimely demise.

Mokuba had not arrived for work, yet....he was late. But Kaiba didn't think too much about that, since he was so focused on trying 'not' to think about him. He had a pile of papers all ready for Mokuba to run around and take care of when he arrived, that way he didn't have to see him for very long. The less he saw him....the better for them both.

It was just at that time that Mokuba bound in, saying, "Seto, Seto! I need to talk to you!"

Kaiba didn't even look at Mokuba, as he pointed at his desk, saying, "This is a list of things that need to be done. I need you to...."

"Yeah, yeah....I know that. But I need to talk to you, first. This is important!" Mokuba whined.

Kaiba kept his eyes glued intently to the monitor the entire time, as he muttered, "Then this better be quick, because I have a lot of work to get done."

"It wont take too long." Mokuba said, going to the door and locking it.

That finally brought Kaiba's attention to Mokuba, as he chanced glancing over at him, from the corner of his eyes. Kaiba snapped harshly, "Don't lock that door!"

"But....I have to. What I have to say is....personal." Mokuba said.

Kaiba was already getting scared of what this was about, worried that Mokuba was considering another attempt at pity, and forced the dark thoughts in his mind that were creeping up, to be quickly buried. He then turned away, saying, "Then I don't have time for it. Unlock and open that door, then get to work. Whatever your personal comments are, I don't want to hear it."

"Well, you're going to." Mokuba said harshly, surprising his brother. Mokuba kept the door locked and approached him, causing Kaiba to finally bring his full attention to his younger brother.

Mokuba could see the fear in his eyes....Kaiba couldn't hide it. He could only guess Kaiba was fearing what this talk was about....what Mokuba might do, or what he might do. He couldn't help but feel sorry for his big brother. But Mokuba also had hope that he could find and fix this problem.

The younger Kaiba sat down in a chair next to his desk, and said, "I was....doing some investigating, and I found some things out that I think you need to know."

Kaiba narrowed his eyes, stating, "What kind of investigating?"

"Seto....you're not the only one going through these problems. Something weird is going on at your high school." Mokuba told him.

Kaiba blinked. "What are you talking about?"

"Seto....I think you were drugged with something. On the same day you started acting strange, Tristan also started to gain a strange liking for someone. Yugi told me he fell in love with some old janitor guy from your school." Mokuba said.

At this, Kaiba stood, horrified what he just heard. "You talked to Yugi??!?"

Mokuba looked down. "I'm sorry, Seto....I had to. I didn't say anything to him, until he mentioned what was going on at school. Seto....it's not your fault. Infact, Tristan drank out of your coffee cup after you left. That's when he started acting weird." Mokuba looked back up, adding, "That's why I think you were drugged. I think there was something in your coffee."

Kaiba just stared at Mokuba for a long moment. Finally he muttered out, "Are you trying to tell me that what I'm going through was caused by something I drank??"

Mokuba nodded, "Uh-huh!"

There was another long pause, before Kaiba turned away, stating, "That's preposterous. You can't make a person like someone in that way by drugging them. There's no such thing as a love potion." At that, Kaiba smiled, adding, "But nice try, kiddo. I know you're trying to make me feel better, but...."

"But, I'm serious!!" Mokuba exclaimed.

Kaiba glared at his monitor screen for a moment, before asking, "Did you honestly tell Yugi about this?"

"Yeah....but, he agrees with me. He doesn't think it's your fault, either. He thinks whatever happened to his friend, might have happened to you. Infact, he even said that Tea's been acting weird. And you know, she was in the room too when I showed up. Maybe she also drank some of your coffee...." Mokuba muttered.

At that, Kaiba's eyes widened, thinking about that day.......

"_If I see the slightest item moved on my desk from your childish tampering....especially my laptop, I 'will' make you pay! Got it, Gardner?"_

"_I am not leaving, until you look at me! You can atleast show that much decency to the person trying to talk to you! You coward....are you afraid to even face a helpless woman??"_

'Why did she want me to look at her?' Kaiba thought. 'Could Mokuba be right? What if she's responsible for this? Maybe she did something while I was gone....'

The thought was there, but Kaiba couldn't accept it. The idea was too absurd to him. Yes, he found it very likely that Tea could drug him. But he found it just as unlikely that she could possess anything that would force this kind of reaction in him. There was no such thing as a love potion, and he was not even going to consider the idea of magic. No....there had to be another reason, and he was certainly not going to approach her about something as stupid sounding as that. He'd sound like a fool questioning her on it.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

While....there was another investigation also going on. The janitor was cleaning up another school room, when a soft male voice muttered, "Excuse me...."

"Ahhh!" The man jumped, and turned to see a small boy. He took a few breaths, saying, "Oh. Just some young kid. Don't scare an old man like that! I thought you were....well, never mind."

Then turning away from him, Mr. Gumcruff asked, "So, what do you want?"

"I'm sorry to bother you, sir....but a couple of days ago, I left my coffee cup in Ms. Ping's class." Yugi said.

The janitor turned to him, saying, "Oh. So, you were the boy that girl was talking about."

"Girl?" Yugi asked.

"Yes, your girlfriend already came by asking me about that earlier today. I already told her I threw it out." The janitor said.

Yugi looked sad, saying, "Even the mug? But....it was a personal item. It was an endearment from my grampa."

"Endearment?" The guy asked, looking sad. 'So, his grampa must have passed away. Poor kid.' "Well....ya shouldn't have left that thing in class laying around!"

"I know." Yugi said, sadly. "But I forgot to write down my homework from another class, and rushed out to get it so I wouldn't get in trouble. I tried to come back for it, but by then....it was gone."

The janitor grumbled, and finally said, "All right, come on...."

Yugi followed, asking, "Where are we going?"

"I threw the coffee out, but I did keep the mug. Since it was just left there, I was gonna use it. But since it means so much to you, then you can have it back." The janitor said.

"Really? Gee....thanks!" Yugi beamed.

_'Well, aibou....I guess you're right. That does work well. Though I'm still against the idea of lying.'_

Yugi mentally replied, _'Don't worry....we're doing this for Kaiba and Tristan.'_

The janitor unlocked the closet that contained cleaning supplies and handed Yugi the cup.

"Thank you, Mister Gumcruff." Yugi said.

"Yeah, sure. Now get out of here!" Gumcruff said, heading back to work.

Once he was gone, Yami took over and used the power of the Millenium Puzzle on the cup.

_'Did you find anything?'_ Yugi asked.

"It's just as I suspected. There's a trace amount of magic from this mug. It's very faint, but it's still there." Yami said.

Yugi looked at Yami, asking, _'So, now what?'_

Yami replied, "Now, we wait until tomorrow. I think it's time we had a talk with Tea, to see what she knows."

_'What makes you think she'd know anything?'_ Yugi asked.

Yami replied, "Because Mokuba told us that she was right there when this whole thing started. It seems oddly coincidental that a girl now approached this janitor, regarding the mug. It has to be Tea. She has to know something about this."

_'But she would never hide anything from us. Maybe she's just another victim in this.' _Yugi replied.

"There's only one way to find out. We'll ask Tea about this, next." Yami stated.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

It was school the next day. Kaiba had taken a seat and decided to quietly observe the class around him, for a change.

Tristan was still whining and crying silently to himself over being rejected from the love of his life. Kaiba vaguely remembered Tristan was acting up enough to cause some attention in class the last day or so. But, he was so consumed with his own problems....he never acknowledged it. And Mokuba was right....Tristan was a mess.

Tristan wasn't the only one acting strangely, either. Tea was nervously fidgeting constantly, as if she was wracked with guilt. Joey looked depressed over his friend, and Yugi kept glancing over at Tea suspiciously. Everyone else appeared to be normal in school, except for Yugi's little group.

'Why am I not surprised? Every time something strange happens, they're somehow involved.' Kaiba thought. He was at first concerned about what Mokuba said, that he had told Yugi. He was certain by now the whole geek group would all know and be giving 'him' looks. But none of them acknowledged him.....not even the mutt that he was sure would smear him for it. That would mean Yugi kept his promise, and fortunately for him Yugi was too concentrated on Tea to acknowledge Kaiba.

So, Kaiba decided he would quietly and secretly keep and eye and ear out for anything suspicious for now, and see if he could find out anything that way. Perhaps he could find something more about it, and approach only if necessary.

Finally, class ended and Tea was packing up for the next class. But before she could leave, she was stopped. She immediately noticed it wasn't Yugi anymore, but Yami, as he said, "Tea....I need to ask you about something. This is very important."

"Uh....yeah, okay. What is it?" She asked, trying not to look guilty and failing.

Yami asked, "What do you know about what happened to Tristan?"

Tea's eyes widened, asking, "What do you mean? Why would I know anything?" She asked, looking as guilty as sin.

"I asked the janitor about the coffee cup he drank out of. Kaiba's coffee cup....'this' coffee cup." Yami said, showing her the cup that Kaiba clearly recognized as his.

Tea's eyes widened in shock, as she quietly whispered, "But he swore he threw it out! Oh, my god....you didn't drink from it, did you?"

Yami's eyes narrowed. "Then you 'were' the girl that went to the janitor. And you even know what was in this cup. What did you do, Tea?"

Tea looked up at him like an animal caught in the headlights. "I didn't mean anything by it, I swear! I'm so sorry, I just...."

"You just, 'what'? This is Kaiba's cup. What you were trying to do to him?" Yami asked.

"That's what I'd like to know...."

Tea suddenly whirled around, seeing Kaiba directly behind her, staring daggers down at her. "I want an answer, Gardner....and I want it, now!"

Tea looked dead pale, but she recovered quickly, spitting out, "Oh, what do you care what I was doing? You came out of this just fine, since your brother came in and ruined it! After the way you keep treating everyone, you would have deserved to be on your knees for once. Maybe it could even give you a heart! But instead, now Tristan's suffering from this...."

Kaiba grabbed her wrist, squeezing it hard. Tea never felt such fear towards Kaiba, until that moment. The look on his face....she really wondered if he was going to kill her. And she didn't even know why he was so angry.

And Kaiba had never been so tempted to kill someone. Well....not since his very first shadow game with Yugi. But he decided against it. Too many witnesses. Besides, killing her wasn't going to solve this problem. "I have two questions for you Gardner, and you better answer them truthfully as if your life depended on it. Because at the moment....it does. Where did you get the drug, and who did you get it from?"

Tea looked down, answering, "I got it from Marik Ishtar."

Yami gasped, hearing her confess who the person responsible was.

Tea continued, "He's been at the museum with Ishizu. She told me not to use it. I should have listened to her."

Kaiba glared at her with pure contempt, then glanced over at Yami, who looked back at him. He couldn't help but feel awkward around Yami, with him knowing what his weakness and affliction was. He quickly released Gardner, grabbed his books, and headed out the door.

"How could you go to Marik? Why?" Yami asked.

Tea looked up at him. "I didn't go to the museum for that. I just went there one day and I was talking to Ishizu about Kaiba. And....Marik happened to approach and offered this to me. He told me he wasn't evil anymore, and wanted to make up for what he did. So, he helped me. I'm sorry, Yugi....I...."

"So, all those times you've been leaving, it was to go over there?" Yami asked. Tea silently nodded.

Yami sighed, not very happy about what she did. "Well, we need to go back to the museum as soon as possible and have this reversed, immediately."

Tea looked down, saying, "I'm sorry, Yugi. He said it can't be reversed. Once a person drinks it....it's forever."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Later that day, Yami caught Tea sneaking out of school and heading towards the museum. This time....he followed.

But she wasn't the only one that had approached the museum that day. Ishizu had awaited, knowing the museum would be approached again, and she was sure it was Tea that was coming. Never did she expect to see who walked through that door.

Her eyes widened, as she said, "Kaiba...."

He looked coldly down at her, saying, "I want to see that brother of yours, Ishizu....and that's not a request."

She sighed, and nodded, turning away from him. "Of course, Kaiba....follow me."

"And no tricks, either. I'm not in the mood." Kaiba hissed, following her.

She led him to the basement, where Marik was praying to a large Egyptian holy symbol. "Master Marik." Odion warned, the instant he saw Kaiba following Ishizu.

Marik turned to see who it was, and rose, saying, "Greetings. I must admit I'm surprised to see you here. I didn't expect Tea would admit to you what she had been up to."

"She didn't really have a choice in the matter." Kaiba stated. "I don't know exactly what you gave to her. But you're going to give me the cure to it, now!"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

After Ishizu left with Kaiba, Tea had made it to the museum. She headed straight to the basement, where she expected Marik to be. But when she heard Kaiba's voice, she immediately froze, then ducked behind the doorway to hide from him, thinking, 'What is 'he' doing here?'

Marik looked down, saying, "I am sorry for all that had happened to you, Kaiba. I did not mean any harm...."

"Bullshit. You knew full-well why she wanted it, and it wasn't to be 'nice'." Kaiba spat.

Marik added, "My only intention was to make up for wronging her in the past, and taking over her mind. Tea was spiraling into darkness. The only way she was going to be able to climb back up was if she allowed herself to plummet down first."

"And take everyone else along with her....great concept." Kaiba stated. "I'm tired of the stories....where's the antidote?"

'Why would he need an antidote?' Tea wondered. 'He wasn't affected.'

Marik stared at Kaiba, saying, "I'm sorry. This potion has had a terrible affect on you towards your brother, hasn't it?"

'Oh, my god!' Tea thought. 'You mean....it 'did' work?'

"And I wish there was something I can do for it. But as I warned Tea, once this potion takes affect, there is no reversing the damages. I'm sorry, but there's nothing I can do for you." Marik said.

"Bullshit! You're hoarding out on me! What do you want....money? You want a donation? Just quit with the nonsense, and state your terms!" Kaiba snapped.

Ishizu said, "Please, Kaiba....my brother is stating the truth. There is no antidote for this love potion. I'm afraid your affliction is now permanent."

"There is one thing you can do." Marik suddenly smirked. "The person you have gained this feeling towards....if you kill him, the effect you are experiencing will be gone."

"Is that suppose to be funny??" Kaiba snapped, looking like he was about to kill Marik, instead.

Suddenly, Tea jumped out, saying, "No, please don't hurt him!"

Everyone stopped, and turned. Kaiba looked with shock and perhaps a hint of fear, wondering just how much she had heard. Marik smiled, saying, "Ah....Tea. It's good to see you."

"And what exactly are you doing here? Haven't poisoned enough people?" Kaiba snapped, causing her to flinch.

Marik stated, "Tea is here for the cure as well, Kaiba. Once again, I am sorry that there is nothing I can do for you."

Kaiba then glared over at her. "Why would you need it?" Then he smirked, remembering. "Oh, that's right....Taylor's having problems, isn't he? So much for the friendship girl's preaching. So, how does your friend like the fact that you poisoned him?"

"It wasn't poison!" Tea snapped. "How was I supposed to know that he'd drink out of your cup? And why didn't you pick up after yourself in the first place, you slob!"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize at the time that I might be messing up your little attempt of infecting me with something!" Kaiba blurted.

At this moment, Ishizu turned and began to walk away. Odion called to her, asking, "Ishizu....where are you going?"

"This is my brother's mess....let 'him' clean it up." She said, as she walked away.

"You deserved it, anyway!" Tea snapped. "You're always treating people so cruel....it was about time you got a taste of your own medicine!"

"I could care less what you did to me!" Kaiba said, surprising Tea. 'He didn't care? Then why was he so upset?' "But this affects Mokuba, as well. You had no right to hurt my brother!"

Tea widened her eyes in shock, never even considering that, until now. Kaiba turned away immediately after, realizing how much he might have just admitted to her. But since he guessed that she probably heard everything while eves-dropping on his and Marik's conversation anyway, he decided it probably didn't really matter. Still not looking at her, he muttered, "I supposed you didn't consider that possibility, did you? Then again, now that you finally showed your true colors, he probably didn't mean anything to you, either."

He turned back to her, with the pain beginning to show in his eyes. "You got your revenge....that's all that matters, isn't it?"

"That's....that's not true. I'm sorry, Kaiba. I never meant to hurt your brother. I'm so sorry...." Tea said.

"Are you really?" Kaiba asked, now approaching closer towards her, making her nervous. "You came here for a cure, as well. And yet, Marik already told you there is no cure. Do you know something that I don't? How do you plan on helping someone that is beyond help? If you really care like you say, then you'll tell me what your plan is." Kaiba stated.

Tea looked down, saying, "There's only one way I can help my friend, now....and it's not any way to help your brother. As Marik all ready told you, if the person Tristan's effected by dies....then Tristan will be cured."

Kaiba's eyes widen at that. "You mean you plan to...."

Tea looked up at him, saying, "Marik said there's some kind of shadow pact I can make that'll cause a duel monster to go and...." She looked away now, continuing to say, "....you know. The man's old, anyway. And if I don't, Tristan will never find happiness, and always be miserable until the guy dies on his own."

"You are not doing anything of the sort!!!" A voice suddenly boomed out, causing them both to turn.

Marik smirked, amused by the whole circus going on around him. "Ah....so I am graced with the presence of the Pharaoh, himself."

"Yugi!" Tea cried out.

Kaiba looked over at Yami, then at Tea, and laughed coldly. "So, Yugi's friends finally get to see Gardner for what she really is. I suppose that could almost be poetic justice. But, go ahead....kill the guy, make your little shadow pact. It'll be interesting to see what comes out of it. Have fun...."

At that, Kaiba walked away, with Yami and Tea arguing about Tristan and the supposed 'cure'.

But Kaiba didn't stick around, after that. He got in his car and went straight home.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Mokuba went from school to work, and was surprised to hear his brother wasn't there. He thought, 'Maybe big brother found a way to fix it! I knew it was helpful to tell him!'

So, he quickly got back into the limo and headed home. At the mansion, Mokuba bounded into the house, calling out, "Seto, I'm home! Where are you??"

"I'm in here...." Kaiba answered.

Mokuba headed into the kitchen to see Kaiba sitting at the table, brooding. He looked absolutely miserable. And Mokuba was hoping he'd be in a good mood.

"Seto....what's wrong?" Mokuba asked.

He gave a weak smile, saying, "You were right....I guess I was drugged. Gardner was responsible for it. She did it to drug me, in some twisted attempt at revenge for who knows what. I always knew she was fake....I guess I never realized just how far she might go. As far as I knew, I did little to provoke her. I barely even talked to the woman, if I could avoid it. And people wonder why I try not to talk to anyone...."

"Tea's responsible for this? But....what did she use? Did she tell you?" Mokuba asked.

Kaiba still refused to look at his brother, for fear of what he might do or think, simply by looking at him. It was difficult just having his brother so close. There were wrong ideas already beginning to swirl in his mind, reminding him he should have gone straight to work. But he was feeling so miserable after what he heard....he just didn't want to.

"She got something from Marik Ishtar, at the museum. She obviously didn't expect you to show up that day, when she drugged my coffee. I guess she wanted me to feel this way towards her....but it backfired." Kaiba said.

Mokuba blinked at that. "She did? Does that mean she likes you?"

"No. It means she wanted me to grovel to her. Personally....I don't care what she did to me. But she had no right to hurt you, as well." Kaiba stated. 'I'll make her pay....' He thought, yet had a feeling he would never even do that. Hurting Tea was no way of teaching his brother. Besides....from what he witnessed at the museum, Tea was already doing a good enough job at hurting herself.

Mokuba then asked, "Well, did you ask Marik about this? Did he give you something for it?"

"He told me there's no cure. There's nothing I can do to stop feeling this way, short of killing the target of these affections. And that's not going to happen."

Mokuba looked sad at that, and said, "Seto, I....I'm sorry."

He approached to hug his brother, but Kaiba put his hand up, saying, "Mokuba....just stay away. I don't want to hurt you....I've done enough of that, already."

"That's not true!" Mokuba said.

Kaiba turned away, saying, "It is, and you know it."

Mokuba looked sadly over at his brother. He wanted to help him so bad....but how? There was no cure. Then suddenly, it hit Mokuba like a light bulb. There was something he could do. Mokuba muttered, "If it's okay, I'm going to go check on work. Okay?"

Kaiba silently nodded, still lost in his own world. And Mokuba rushed out the door, having the limo take him away.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Yami and Tea had been arguing for some time, now. During their arguing, Marik and Odion both went upstairs to avoid the fight and get themselves something to eat. Ishizu simply glared at Marik, saying, "I hope you're satisfied. I told you nothing good can come from this."

"I don't know....I've been quite entertained." Marik smirked, taking a bite of his sandwich.

Downstairs, Tea was spitting out, "Don't you see this is the only way to help Tristan? Do you think I want to do this??"

"What I see is you silently balancing in your head the value of lives. How can you make such a judgement call on who is more important than another!" Yami spat at her.

Tea spat back, "And how can you question me on that, when you've done the same thing yourself!"

Yami paused, hearing that. He quickly remembered what she was talking about, and knew....she was right.

And just to remind him, she stated, "Or did you forget when you were ready and willing to kill Kaiba in order to save your gampa? I remember that."

"So do I." Yami said. "And fortunately, I had Yugi to stop me....to save me from my mistake. And we are here right now to make sure you do not make the same mistake that I almost did."

Yami turned away, saying, "Kaiba was willing to do whatever he had to that day to save his brother....and I was poised to crush that hope. You have no idea how thankful I am now, that Yugi was there to stop me." Turning back to her, he said, "If you do this Tea, you will regret this for the rest of your life."

"But as long as he's alive, Tristan will be suffering." Tea said.

Yami told her, "Then instead of hiding the truth from him, it's time that you admit your guilt, and tell him what you did. He needs to know....he deserves it. With that knowledge, he will have a much better time at dealing with this. But right now, he is confused and alone. Our friendship will help support him, and give him the strength he needs, without doing anything drastic. Did you forget the strength of friendship....so concentrated on your need for revenge?"

Tea looked up at him, as a tear trickled down her eye. "You mean....after all I've done, you'd be willing to forgive me?"

"You've done some terrible things, Tea." Yami said. "It's not going to be easy to forgive. But I know Yugi will. Just keep in mind, trust takes time....and you have a long sentence to carry out."

"Well, I wont forgive her!!" A voice blurted out.

Both turned to see Mokuba there, looking very angry.

Tea turned white. Of all the people to face....Mokuba was not one she wanted to have to talk to about this. "Mokuba, please....I never meant to...."

"Shut up! I don't wanna hear it! You had no right to hurt my brother! I - I thought you were a nice person...." He said, fighting back tears of his own.

Tea sniffed, "Please, Mokuba....I'm so - "

"I told you I don't wanna hear it. I don't forgive you! I will never forgive you for hurting my brother!!" Mokuba yelled at her, making her feel absolutely miserable.

At Mokuba's yell, Marik came down, saying, "Ah....I see. Another visitor. And why would you be here, Mokuba?"

Both were afraid Mokuba was next going to take it out on Marik. But instead, he said to him darkly, "You did a terrible thing to my brother. You owe him, Marik! So, I want you to pay it back! I want you to make another love potion!"

Both Tea and Yami quietly observed, worried about what his intentions were.

Marik decided to point out, "Keep in mind, this vial will not re-direct your brother's love interest, if you use it on him. Since he's already been effected by the potion, any other potions for him will prove ineffective."

"I see." Mokuba said. "That's okay, cause I have another idea in mind." He stated coldly.

Both Yami and Tea then gasped, certain that they knew Mokuba's plans: Mokuba was going to get revenge for his brother's suffering on Tea, and make her drink it. Yami said to Mokuba, "Mokuba, please reconsider what you're saying. Two wrongs do not make a right. Using this on Tea might make her suffer as well, but it wont help your brother any. Don't do this."

"No....it's okay." Tea said, and approached Mokuba. Deciding to finally accept her fate and punishment, Tea smiled sadly down at him. "All right, Mokuba. So, who do you want me to look at?"

"Tea!" Yami said, in surprise.

Tea smiled over at Yami, saying, "Don't try and stop me, Yugi....I deserve this. After what I did to Tristan, I should have to pay for that."

Mokuba snapped, "Don't you mean my brother, too?"

Tea looked up, saying, "Uh....yes, of course." Even now, she still sounded fake.

Mokuba glared at her for that, knowing she still wasn't sorry. But he then retorted, "Well, don't flatter yourself."

She blinked, confused. "What?"

Mokuba smirked, saying, "What makes you think I'd waste my time on you? I plan on helping my brother. How would infecting you help him at all?"

"But, the only way to help him is to...." Tea faded out, not wanting to say it. She didn't even want to consider if Mokuba might kill himself in order to help his brother out. Kaiba tried to do that after all, at Pegasus's tower. But, if that was his idea....why did he need a potion?

"No, it's not." Mokuba smiled proudly. "Another way to save him is to give him what he needs."

"But, what he wants is...." Tea's eyes widened, and so did Yami's.

Yami then blurted out, "You plan to use that on yourself, for Kaiba's sake!"

Mokuba nodded, the look of pride never leaving him. "The reason my brother is suffering is because I don't feel the same way. But if I feel that way too, then he'll be happy, and so will I....because I'll feel it, too."

"Mokuba....do you know what you're saying? Both of you will be committing incest, which is a crime. If caught, that could be very bad for the both of you. And whoever you were destined to be with....you will never know that person, and you will never be able to share those moments." Yami said.

Tea then muttered, "And neither of you will ever have kids of your own to continue the Kaiba name."

"I'm not worried about kids." Mokuba said. "And Seto's always said, we have all that we need. Well, now that'll be totally true. I want my brother to be happy. I don't care what I might be missing. As long as we're both happy....nothing else matters."

Marik approached, handing the vial to Mokuba, saying, "Remember to use the entire vial on whatever drink you use it on. If you only use a partial, you will not get the desired effect. Make certain the person affected looks at the desired person you want him to love.

You have seen the consequences, when these warnings are not heeded correctly. Keep in mind that once this is used, it cannot be reversed short of death."

Mokuba nodded, saying, "I understand." He took the vile, giving Tea one last dirty look, then left.

Tea felt like shit after that. Mokuba was willing to make such a sacrifice for his brother, and all she had done was hurt people she cared for....like Mokuba, and Tristan. And yes, she hurt Kaiba, too....but after what she saw from Mokuba, she now began to feel that maybe Kaiba didn't deserve this, either. If anything, Kaiba's been proving to be the better person than her, after all.

Tea finally said, "You're right, Yugi. It's time we go and talk to Tristan, and let him know what I did. I've been terrible, lately....and I deserve however Tristan, Joey, and even you want to treat me, after this."

Yami glared at Marik, then looked back at her, saying, "Let's go."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

It was night when Mokuba finally returned. Kaiba wasn't in the kitchen, anymore. Mokuba had the maid make him and Seto some hot chocolate, while he excused all the other help to go home that night....even security. Then after she made the hot chocolate, he had her leave, as well.

Next, Mokuba hit the intercom to find his brother. "Seto....I'm home. Where are you?"

"I'm in my office. I'm busy right now, so don't disturb me. Okay?" Kaiba asked. Mokuba knew that meant he was still afraid to be near him.

Mokuba lied, "Okay." Then took the tray and b-lined it right for his office. At the door, he opened it, surprising Kaiba, and came inside, putting the tray on the desk.

Kaiba didn't look amused, saying, "I thought you said you weren't going to come in here."

"This is important!" Mokuba said, closing and locking the door, then coming over to him.

Kaiba raised an eye at that. Last time Mokuba did this, he told Kaiba what happened to him. "Does this have something to do with another one of your private investigations?" He asked.

"Not exactly." Mokuba said. He then looked around the room, specifically at the closed windows, then finally asked, "Could you turn off your monitor for a minute?"

Kaiba was suspicious, but he did so. "What is this about?" He asked.

With an evil smirk, his little brother pulled out the vial and dumped it into one of the cups.

Kaiba blinked, saying, "That's not what I think it is....is it? Is that supposed to be for me?"

"Uh-uh." Mokuba shook his head. "You already took one, so it wont help you. Marik said so. So, instead....this is for me."

Kaiba stood, saying, "Wait a minute! You can't just....I can't allow that!"

"Why not? You love me, Seto. Now I'll love you back....in the same way. You always said, 'we have all we need'. That'll be totally true, now." Mokuba said.

Kaiba put his hand out for Mokuba to stop, saying, "You don't know what you're doing. You can only do this once....you would never love another. You'd be encouraging the both of us to be doing something 'totally wrong'."

"Who cares if it's wrong, as long as we're happy! No one will ever have to know. It'll be our little secret together. I want you to be happy, Seto...." Mokuba said.

"....but at what cost?" Kaiba asked.

Mokuba smiled. "There is no cost. Love is a good thing, not a bad thing. Please let me do this."

Kaiba didn't believe that, having learned there was always a price to pay....always a sacrifice. But he had trouble knowing how to respond to Mokuba's idea.

He was trying to figure out what would be best for Mokuba. His selfish side wanted Mokuba to do this, while the protective side feared something terrible would happen. Either way, his emotions were getting in the way from him clearly seeing what would be the best course of action.

Finally, he turned away, saying, "I'll....let this be your decision. You're mature enough to know what you want to do. If this is what you really want, then I'm not going to stop you. But, I don't want you to think you have to do this just for me. You're happiness is what's important here."

"I don't see the problem. I already love you, anyway....just not that way." Mokuba said. He then took the hot chocolate and took a big gulp, before Kaiba could say anything further. And....

....he gagged on it, after burning his throat. Kaiba jumped over to him, asking, "Mokuba, are you okay?"

"Hot....hot...." He choked out, and looked up to see a worried Kaiba looking down at him. That moment, Mokuba paused, totally enthralled by those incredibly blue eyes staring down at him. "Seto...." He whispered out.

Now Mokuba understood how his brother was feeling, and how Kaiba knew when Mokuba was faking how he felt in order to try and make him feel better. And suddenly, he so wanted to do that again....do it right, this time. Mokuba moved up, and kissed his brother on the lips.

Kaiba grunted slightly, not expecting Mokuba to connect with him like that. The slight utterance of noise only spurred Mokuba on more, as he lunged at his brother, wrapping his arms around him.

Kaiba was thrown to the floor from the kids sudden weight change, as he found himself unable to resist, and giving in to him. Between kisses and touches, Mokuba muttered, "It's getting late, Seto. Can I go to bed with you? I....don't want to be alone."

"Neither do I." He gasped out, and gladly joined him in his own bed. It may not have been the most natural love in the world....but it was theirs, and nothing would take that away from them.

END

Narr: Now, for those Kaiba/Joey fans out there that actually read the entire first story of this....let's just hope for their sake, Joey doesn't have a sudden urge to kiss Kaiba, due to some practical joke or whatever.

Dunno if anyone caught it, but the part I placed in with Yugi talking about the mug as an 'endearment from his grampa'....that was a personal shot at the original first season manga. Originally, before the puzzle was solved, Yugi mentioned the puzzle box to Tea as an endearment from his grampa, leaving Tea to believe his grampa was dead....when he wasn't. So, I guess it was a little history humor (smile).

I originally decided to take a hack at this, after out of curiosity of checking out some of the stories that involve such an unusual pairing. Atleast those that I have read I felt weren't realistic enough. So, for a self-challenge, I decided to attempt the most IC realistic Kaiba/Mokuba pairing I could think up, myself. I guess I personally could never imagine Kaiba chasing after his own little brother in this way, which is why I used the 'love potion' plot to write up the possibility. Hope you liked it, either way.

I made this angst, because as you've noticed....Kaiba's dilemma is definitely not a positive one. He is against feeling this way, and so is his brother. And though it could seem like a happy ending since they're together, some could also picture this as a false love forced upon them by a potion. And because of which, it could even be considered a sad ending for them, depending on how you look at it. And if you read the whole first story, then you could even picture this as a relationship with the chance of crumbling in the future, as well. So, that is my reason for angst.


End file.
